


Never Let Go

by x_Lazart_x



Series: All the Coffee Shop AU's [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, hand holding, tired bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: Bokuto would never have dreamed that accidentally grabbing the wrong hand in the coffee shop could lead to such crazy, heart warming feelings. Best. Mistake. Ever.





	Never Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> The fic was based on [this series of tweets. ](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/post/165315622064/)

Staring at the board hanging behind the counter Bokuto forced his eyes to focus on the words. His eyes just felt so ridiculously heavy. Slowly closing his left eye he tried to focus with the right. Then he switched, with no luck. Maybe if he just closed his eyes for a second, then he’d be able to focus. 

For seven o’clock in the morning on a Saturday the coffee shop was overly crowded. Everyone looked pale and drawn as if coming in from a night out, which considering the shop was right beside the university they probably were. Unfortunately they were still stuck at the back of the line and Bokuto needed some caffeine stat. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this tired. The last few weeks he and Akaashi had barely seen each other. Between work and classes, the most quality time they’d been able to steal were lunches together once or twice a week. But this weekend was going to be all about them! So when Akaashi had said he wanted to go to the midnight showing of some new movie Bokuto has been more than happy to oblige. 

Nevermind that he’d been up early that morning for work and that his normal bedtime was eleven on the dot. Or the fact that horror movies scared the crap out of him while Akaashi loved them more than anything. This one just happened to be scarier than normal, so he’d stayed up half the night watching their closet to make sure nothing came out of it. So here they were, standing in line for coffee before he collapsed. Akaashi had suggested they just sleep in but Bokuto’s body was physically incapable of sleeping once the sun was up. Coffee was the next best option. 

Eyes closing (just for a second!), he felt like he was floating. Swaying slightly, everything was great until he went flying off a cliff and startled awake.A quick glance confirmed that the line hadn’t even moved an inch. 

Reaching forward he slipped his hand into Akaashi’s, linking fingers. This way even if he fell asleep Akaashi would take care of him. And if not, then he still got to hold Akaashi’s hand. Win win! Except that his hand felt smaller than normal…. Glancing down, he stared in confusion at the watch that was bumping against his wrist. His boyfriend never wore a watch. And actually his hand definitely felt smaller than he remembered. Eyes wandering upwards, he stared in bewilderment at the blonde headed boy staring back at him.  

“You’re not Akaashi!” He accused the smaller boy, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. 

“No I’m not,” he agreed, flexing his fingers as if to stretch them out, not actually in an attempt to break free of Bokuto’s grasp. Studying his face, the other boy didn’t look too distressed by the turn of events. He looked so nonplussed Bokuto was starting to wonder if this maybe happened to him on a regular basis. In fact, he’d already gone back to playing some game on his phone with his right hand. 

“You’re holding the wrong hand, Koutarou,” Akaashi’s voice came from directly behind him, laced with amusement. A grin made its way across his face, the same way it did every time his boyfriend used his given name. Peeking back over his shoulder, the fond expression on Akaashi’s face made his chest feel almost tight. He was so damn lucky. 

“Are you sure?” he teased, eyes going wide as he tried to smooth his face into some resemblance of an innocent expression. 

“We’re sure,” the boy beside him chimed in, not even bothering to look up from his phone. They inched their way forward as the line moved and still they hadn’t dropped hands. He was starting to enjoy the weight of it in his own hands. So much smaller than Akaashi’s and a little bit rougher around the edges. 

“I feel committed to finishing this experience with you!” Bokuto insisted. The other boy looked up at him, lips curling up at the edges. 

“I’m not buying your drink.” Behind him Akaashi started to chuckle quietly. A guy in front of them with some truly impressive bed head let out a snort of laughter. They were nearing the start of the line now. 

“Oh. I’ll just go back to Akaashi then,” he said, dropping the hand and turning towards his boyfriend, unable to contain his slight pout. 

“I’m not paying for you either,” Akaashi protested, laughing at whatever his face did in response to that news. Slumping slightly, he tried to give Akaashi his best puppy dog eyes. They’d never worked but there was a first time for everything. Sadly, now was not that time. 

“Akaashi,” he whined, pulling out the syllables. The guy in front of them cleared his throat, turning slightly. 

“Now that’s just mean. Come hold my hand, bro. I’ll get you whatever you want to drink!” Hand stretched out towards him, Bokuto didn’t even bother to hesitate before stepping forward slightly, reaching out to link their hands. 

“At least someone cares about me!” Bokuto said, turning up his nose at the two people behind him. 

“Yeah! That was just mean Kenma. You should really work on that.” The guy seemed to be addressing the blond who’s hand he’d originally grabbed. He obviously didn’t care, just shrugging in response, attention solely on his game. “I’m Kuroo by the way.” 

“Bokuto. It’s nice to meet you. I’d shake your hand but this is much better.” As he said it Bokuto squeezed the hand he was holding, revelling in the fact that the other man’s hand completely engulfed his. It was a totally new sensation and Bokuto couldn’t say that he wasn’t enjoying it. 

“I can’t take him anywhere,” he heard Akaashi say behind him. 

“He can’t be worse than mine. He’s a menace,” Kenma replied with a sigh that only sounded partially put upon. 

“I think they’re talking about us,” Kuroo stage whispered, leaning in closer, reaching up to wipe away a fake tear. 

“It’s okay, at least we have each other now!” Bokuto said, turning around to stick his tongue out at the two behind him. 

“I can help the next customer,” a new voice broke into their conversation and it took a second for Bokuto to remember that they were still in the coffee shop for a reason and they were now at the front of the line. 

“Oh, go ahead,” Bokuto said, trying to let go of the hand he was holding. In response Kuroo just tightened his grip and tugged him along with him, grin stretching wide. 

“Come on, I said I’d get yours!” 

“You really don’t have to,” Bokuto protested. It was all good joking around about it but he’d feel a little bad if he actually got his drink paid for. 

“I want to. Honest. I’ll have a green tea with honey for here please. And whatever he’s having,” Kuroo said, smiling in what was obviously supposed to be a charming manner at the girl behind the cashier. 

“Coffee please. Lots of cream and sugar.” As the girl rang them up, Kuroo dug around in his pockets, fumbling to pull money out. A few yen slipped from his grasp onto the floor and Kenma sighed behind him, scooping to pick it up. 

“You know you could use both hands?” 

“Never!” Kuroo announced, shaking his hand to try and spread out the coins. Reaching over Bokuto plucked out enough money to cover the amount displayed on the screen and placed them onto the tray for the cashier. 

“If you take a seat the drinks will be brought out momentarily.” Moving off to the side, Kuroo led him over to a booth in the corner and it just felt natural to slide into the bench beside him, still holding hands. Craning his head , he bobbed around until Akaashi caught his gaze, nodding to indicate he knew where they were sitting. Slumping back in the seat, he almost dropped his head on Kuroo’s shoulder before deciding that might be a little too familiar considering they’d only met five minutes ago. 

“Do you guys go to the university?” Bokuto asked, more to keep himself awake than anything else. Though as soon as he said it he realized he was really invested in the answer. He wanted to know everything he could about Kuroo, unfathomably drawn to the man. 

“We do! I’m in chemical engineering and Kenma does some computer voodoo.” 

“Chemical engineering sounds more like voodoo to me,” Bokuto confessed shaking his head. “ I don’t understand the whole science thing.” Kuroo launched into an animated explanation of exactly what it was he was studying, hands waving around, including the one still attached to Bokuto. He didn’t understand half the words that were being said in all honesty but the joy Kuroo had in talking about it was pulling him in and he was hanging off every confusing word. Half way through the conversation Kenma slid into the booth, followed closely by Akaashi who was holding a plate piled high with pastries, effectively disrupting the conversation.

“Food!” Bokuto immediately reached over and grabbed what he thought was an anpan. “Thanks Akaashi! You’re the best.”

“How quickly I lose the place of favourite,” Kuroo sighed, shaking his head sadly. A few sniffles were also thrown in there for dramatic effect. Bokuto offered him a bit of his bread to make up for it but he just laughed. “Thanks but I’m partial to the melon pan myself.” He was eyeing up the treats in front of them as he said it but made no move to grab one for himself. 

“Help yourself, I got them for the table,” Akaashi urged, nudging the plate in his direction. 

“Thanks Akaashi! You’re the best,” Kuroo mimicked, helping himself. 

“You can keep him if you want,” Kenma offered, turning off his screen in exchange for getting his own pastry. “He just needs walked three times a day.” 

“You know you love me!” Kuroo wasn’t even phased by his boyfriends joking around. Their drinks were brought over to the table and Bokuto reached out with his right hand just to realize it was still tightly held in Kuroo’s own. With a laugh he waved it in Kuroo’s face, wiggling his fingers. 

“I need my hand back now,” he said, a little sad about having to let go. Across the table Kenma and Akaashi shared a look that he couldn’t read. He was a little surprised they could considering they’d only just met.  Kuroo made a noise in the back of his throat, reluctantly letting go.

* * *

 

Breakfast passed quickly for them. Before they knew it an hour had passed. Then another thirty minutes. Each of them lingering over the table for a lot longer than they normally would have. Even Kenma didn’t seem in a hurry to be out of there, much to the surprise of Kenma. While Bokuto and Kuroo joked around and talked about everything under the sun, the other two were conversing quietly about who knows what. At some point during that time Bokuto’s hand had found its way back into Kuroo’s. 

“It’s starting to get busy, we should probably get up so someone else can use the table,” Akaashi finally said, already starting to gather up his things. 

“Yes, we do have things to do today,” Kenma agreed, slipping his phone back into his pocket. They all shuffled their way outside, awkwardly shuffling feet as suddenly none of them knew what to say. 

“So… you have my email right?” Bokuto asked anxiously, needing Kuroo to confirm it for the third time. 

“Yeah, yeah we’ll definitely have to set something up,” Kuroo said, head bobbing up and down. Silence again for another few seconds. “I guess I’ll see you around?” 

“Of course!” There were a few awkward goodbyes before Kuroo and Kenma turned and started walking off, Kuroo’s arm slung over his boyfriends shoulder. Reaching up to rub his suddenly tight chest, Bokuto couldn’t even begin to explain was this feeling was to himself. He felt panic at the thought that they were just walking away and he didn’t know when they would all see each other again. It made no sense! Kuroo and Kenma both glanced back over their shoulders, succeeding in amplifying the feeling. Turning to Akaashi for guidance he was grateful to see that his face was scrunched up in displeasure as well. 

“You know we really over packed that picnic basket this morning. If we stop off for some cakes there will easily be enough for four people.” It took a second for it to click but once it did Bokuto pulled Akaashi into a hug. 

“Are you sure?” 

“We should just… see where it goes,” Akaashi said, cheeks turning a little pink at the thought. “You should go catch them!” Taking an extra second to make sure Akaashi was positive, Bokuto swooped in for a light peck before racing off with a whoop of joy. At the sound Kuroo immediately spun round, in time to catch Bokuto who basically leapt into his arms. Akaashi followed at a slower pace but when Kenma turned his way and offered up a small, shy smile it had the same effect as if he had thrown himself into his arms. Warmth and giddiness spread throughout him. 

It all felt so sudden and Bokuto wasn’t exactly sure what he was feeling. But he was excited to explore and figure it out. No matter what he’d have Akaashi by his side, so he really couldn’t lose either way.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Still going strong on NaNo! I only missed one day, so not too bad. If you have any prompts/pairings just want to yell about our boys hit me up on [my tumblr! ](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/)


End file.
